Aravea/Republic of the People of Ssoria
Republic of the People of Ssoria The Republic of the People of Ssoria is the oldest country in Aravea and as existed since 600 FR(First Rise) first as an Empire and then as a Colonizer Republic, now it has turned its funding into space travel however that is still 5 years before a rocket reaches one of the moons of the Planet, Luzvai. Etymology The name Ssoria is derived from the Isle of Ssoria, region in which the first civilizations appeared in Aravea. Geography The Republic of the People of Ssoria consists of one main island and several smaller islands off of the western north of Ssoria Isle. The Largest isle Ssoria is roughly diamond-shaped. The total area of the main island is 30.500.000 km2, the largest city is the capital of Miv in the Southern part of the island. The other isles don't have much population so there is one city per isle and the population is lower than 1.000 in each isle. Climate In the mainland, the climate is warm and humid but the temperatures reach 30ºC in the Summer and in the Winter they reach 15ºC, in the Equator Isles the temperature is warmer reaching the 40ºC in the Summer and staying at 25ºC in the Winter. History The Ilya and Épiruk tribes rose in the year 75 FR and battled the other tribes in the year 150 FR during the Second Rise War, however most history from that period has been lost since Alanus awaked in the Ezve Opye O(Execute Slumber God). Empire of Iwar Ssoria The Empire started in the Ãgréa region in the year 600 FR and expanded during 50 years , taking almost all of the Ssoria Isle, the primary language of the Empire was the New Iwar Gopa that the people of the Épiruk brought and Sorʎanɛc that the Ilya people brought was recognized as well. Colonization In the years that followed the Empire reformed into a Republic without a war and started colonizing the other Isles of Aravea, for 25 years the colonies remained inside the Republic, but they gained Independence from the Republic of the People of Ssoria after the Referendum of Ex-Colonies. Modern History In 675 FR 145th day 36th hour, the Republic signed an alliance with the Republic of Rose and the Republic of the Sea. Politics and Government The Republic of Ssoria is a parliament constitutional republic that has elections every 3 years, the Érhipar (President) of Ssoria as the power to pass laws and taxes and to decree on serious issues of foreign affairs. The Ahir Érhipar(Vice President) of Ssoria is responsible for administration of the parliament and to communicate to the President any problems of national grade. The republic has a very environmental friendly policy, and it has many rights for its people, it bases tax on income and on land owned. Economy The Republic is the largest economic power in Aravea, they specialize in renewable energy sources and medical care, they have turned now into reaching the first moon of Aravea at has funding from public and private sources, even other countries invest for a place in the moon. Demographics With a population of 5.000.000.000 Zelpav, the Ssoria isle has almost 97 % of the population, with other administrated divisions having only the rest 3%. Language Most of the population speaks Iwar Gopa(new) but recognized languages are also Sorʎanɛc and Iwar Gopa(old), the language Oípõe is written in small parchments, however it isn't enough to reconstruct the language therefore it's noit recognized as an official language. Ethnicities There are three ethnicities in the republic Ilya, Épiruk and Opérã. Religion The religion of Dorhiv is the main religion of the republic however there exist heresies from that religion. Health and Life Expectancy The Life expectancy is bigger in the mainland than in the Equador isles, reaching the 200 years and 150 years for the isles, did is due to the healing capacity of the Zelpav. There is health issues in the Equador Isles, there are two main diseases that kill Zelpav, the Hogrian and CSHV (Cerebellum Synaptic Heating Virus) that proliferate in the warm climate of the isles. The survival rate is 60% once you catch these viruses without any medical attention. Education There are seven hundred universites in the Ssoria Isle in which the students have a 25 years dedicated to studies that is paid by the government. The learning rate is 95% of the population, the largest sectors in university are the raising interstellar travel course, the electronic course and the healing course. The three main universities are: # Alzvergia # Gergyoria # Walienra Military and Foreign Policy The republic has a very heavy mlitary made of Rezvals (Summon crystals) and Ephear(Soldier with magic gun), the obligatory military training of 6 months is imposed by the republic. The republic has an alliance with the republic of the Sea and the republic of Rose. The republic has 11 gates inside its borders that power the connections in the mainland. Category:Aravea Category:Countries